1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets, and more particularly pertains to a mounting bracket specifically designed for mounting a sonar transducer of a fish finding system on a boat transom. Conventional transducer mounting brackets utilize a rubber suction cup for engagement with a boat transom. The suction cup provides an inadequate securing force and as a result the transducer is frequently dislodged. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an improved transducer mounting bracket for mounting a solenoid transducer on a boat transom in a vertically adjustable secure manner, without scratches or other damage to the exterior of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mounting brackets are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a mounting bracket is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,706, which issued to S. Joseph on June 19, 1973. This patent discloses a transducer mounting device for mounting a marine hydrophone transducer on a boat. An elongated boom has one end adapted for carrying the transducer for extension into the water. The boom is pivotally connected to a base mounted on the deck of the boat for pivoting movement between a retracted position with the boom out of the water and an extended position with the boom positioning the transducer below the surface of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,431, which issued to W. McBride on Aug. 14, 1973, discloses a transducer mounting bracket for mounting a solenoid transducer on a boat transom including a pair of brackets mounted at vertically spaced locations on the boat transom. A threaded shaft is manually adjustable to orient a pivotal transducer mounting bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,690, which issued to D. Veatch on May 1, 1979, discloses a flexible transducer mount to allow a transducer to be moved about beneath the water and thereby scan in more than one direction. The device includes a flexible control cable secured to a control lever mounted within the boat. The transducer is pivotally mounted such that the action of the control cable pivots the transducer in a vertical plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,590, which issued to K. Wingate on Aug. 4, 1981, discloses an adjustable mounting bracket for a sonar transducer which includes a threaded shaft for vertically and pivotally adjusting the position of a sonar transducer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,485, which issued to W. Burke on Aug. 25, 1981, discloses a retractable sonar mounting bracket having a sonar transducer carried at the end of an elongated rod which is secured by a set screw within a cylindrical sleeve on a pivotal mounting plate. The mounting plate includes a detent mechanism for securing the transducer in a selected angular orientation.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to transducer mounting brackets, none of these devices disclose a transducer mounting bracket including an elongated base formed from a thermoplastic material and having a downwardly opening channel for non-marring frictional engagement over a boat transom. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforementioned prior art devices include the provision of a weed deflector and the use of a flexible sealing boot to locate a sonar control lead within an elongated vertically adjustable conduit. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of mounting brackets, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such mounting brackets, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.